


Paper Chase [Podfic]

by FayJay, Lunate8



Category: Sherlock (TV), White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Paper Chase" written by Sam_storyteller]</p>
<p>One criminal consultant. One consulting detective. One serial killer. And one perhaps inadvisable bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Chase [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655764) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Produced by Lunate8. Many thanks to [FayJay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay) for co-reading with me, and to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo) for feedback and cheerleading!

**Length:** 1:03:55

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 58.5 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/paper-chase)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 51.1 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/paper-chase-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/6598.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/6495.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
